


Bite-Sized

by roaming4040



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hannibal - Freeform, M/M, Manhandling, Medical, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Pocket Will, Shrinking, pocket Will au, pocket!Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roaming4040/pseuds/roaming4040
Summary: A Pocket!Will story





	1. Chapter 1

Dr Lecter sat at the desk in his office, sketching quietly while listening to classical music.

 

It had been several days since Will Graham called him, showing him the ear he’d just vomited in the kitchen sink. After Will was taken in to custody and taken away, Hannibal felt an overwhelming sense of relief. His crimes were finally being paid for, even if it was an innocent man paying for them. Of course, he felt sympathetic for Will- but framing him was a plan from the very beginning that he just couldn’t stop now. He couldn’t say he felt too guilty, but he was already starting to miss Will’s company.

 

Suddenly, he heard a knock from his front door. He paused in confusion and peered down at his wrist watch. He wasn’t expecting any patients at his hour. There was another knock, a bit more franticly this time. Hannibal stood up, paced over to the door and answered it.

 

There stood a pale, exhausted-looking Will Graham, donned in a large ill-fitting black coat over a bright orange jumpsuit. He was clutching his right hand, which Hannibal could see was purple and bruised from dislocating his thumb in the ambulance to break free of the handcuffs.

 

“…Will? I-“ was all Hannibal could mutter.

“I have nowhere else to go.” Will replied shyly.

 

Hannibal hesitated for a moment but eventually stepped to the side to let Will enter.

 

“What’s going on Will? What did you d-“ Hannibal began, but was immediately cut off.

 

“I had to escape, I had to,” Will explained. “I can’t go to prison, Doctor Lecter. I just can’t. I’m innocent, I never killed any of those girls! You have to believe me!” Will cried.

 

“Alright slow down, Will. We can figure this out.”

 

“There’s nowhere else for me to go! My house is being treated like a crime scene, I have to family to go to, no friends to trust- You’re all I have.” Will confessed.

 

Hannibal paused for a moment. Will’s dependence in him was not something Hannibal had ever experienced from him- and he rather enjoyed the feeling.

“You may stay here until we figure this out.” Hannibal told him and was immediately met with a warm embrace.

 

“Thank you thank you thank you thank you-“ Will whispered.

 

Suddenly, Hannibal’s cell phone rang. Both men paused and stared at the phone suspiciously before Hannibal finally picked up.

 

“Hello?” Hannibal called.

 

“Hannibal, this is Jack. We’re on our way over- it’s an emergency.” Jack said and immediately hung up.

 

Hannibal stopped, set the phone down on the desk and looked up at Will.

 

“Jack and the police are on their way.” He told him, who immediately began to panic, stumbling onto the side chair, head between his hands as he began to hyperventilate.

 

“I can’t go to prison, I can’t go to prison, I can’t go to prison…” he mumbled to himself.

 

“You won’t, Will.” Hannibal finally spoke out. “I’m going to protect you. They’re not going to take you away.”

 

Will sniffed and stared up at the doctor with a mix of gratitude and confusion.

 

“How?” Will asked. “There isn’t really anywhere for me to hide. They may even suspect me here and search the place. If they find me here, you’ll suffer consequences too!”

 

“I have an idea. It’s going to sound crazy, but just do as I say and you’ll be fine.” Hannibal directed. The doctor turned away from Will and hurried to the bottom drawer of a small desk and retrieved a lock box. Hannibal retrieved a key from a hook on the back of the drawer and unlocked the box, revealing several bottles of clear liquid. He picked up on of the bottles, shut the box and stuffed it back in the drawer.

 

He then turned to Will and unscrewed the cap.

 

“Drink this,” he directed.

 

“W-What?” Will stuttered.

 

“I said drink this- every last drop.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“An old Lithuanian wicca potion I inherited from my grandfather. It’s extremely potent and I’m not entirely sure what it will do, but I know it will save you- or at least make it easier to hide you.”

 

Will just stared at him apprehensively, but his thoughts were interrupted by the faint ring of police sirens in the distance.

 

“Will, hurry!” Hannibal cried, shoving the vial into Will’s hand. Will held it, hands shaking, absolutely terrified. He stared up at Hannibal, nodded and downed the vial in one gulp. It tasted like vinegar and made Will gag.

 

Hannibal took the vile from him and studied Will’s every movement.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

“Fine. Nothing’s really -OUGh!” Will cried, clutching his stomach.

 

“Will!” Hannibal cried, placing a hand on his back. “What’s happening? Talk to me, Will!”

 

“Ugh…I need ta’ sit down…” Will groaned, stumbling into the chair behind him, still holding his stomach.

 

Suddenly, Will noticed his uniform become a bit more baggy on him. He pulled gently at the fabric and felt it between his fingers. “M-My clothes- they’re…they’re getting bigger!” Will cried out in panic.

 

Hannibal stared at the man before him, nothing that as each second went by, Will Graham’s body slowly began to shrink. Hannibal soon realized that it wasn’t Will’s clothes that were getting bigger, but him that was becoming smaller.

 

Will held his hand up to his eye-level, watching in horror as it shrunk around the cuff and disappeared under the sleeve.

 

“Doctor Lecter?! Whats happening?!” Will screamed.

 

The ring of the sirens drew closer and closer and Hannibal knew that he had to hide Will quick.

 

At this point, Will had shrunk by about three feet and was standing at about two and a half feet, and all Hannibal could do was watch helplessly.

 

“Doc- Doct- Help m-“ Will groaned before his eyes rolled back and he fainted, collapsing on the chair lifelessly as his body continued to shrink, his clothing acting now as a blanket than anything else.

 

“Will?! Stay with me, Will!” Hannibal cried, reaching over and trying to shake him awake, but he was unresponsive.

 

Hannibal could now hear the sirens get closer and the sound of car doors shutting, followed by footsteps. He looked back down at his patient and noticed that Will had shrunk to about 13 inches at this point, just enough for Hannibal to hide him easier.

 

He easily picked up the shrinking man and scanned the room for an easy hiding spot.

 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

“One moment please!” Hannibal called out, looking around him and finally seeing the locked drawer in the cupboard below that he retrieved the lockbox from. He hurried over and laid Will, who was wrapped in the mound of bright orange clothing and had shrunk just to the point of fitting in, inside the cupboard, shutting it and locking it tightly with the silver key.

 

The doctor then smoothed out his coat and calmly paced out of the room to the front door and opened it gently.

 

“Ah, good evening Dr Bloom, Special agent Crawford. Please, come in…” Hannibal spoke to the two familiar figures before him, trying his best not to seem as mentally shaken as he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal gives Will a check-up

Will slowly awoke groggy and lightheaded. The world seemed to spin around him as he struggled to open his eyes.

 

“Will? Can you hear me?” Hannibal’s voice echoed in the back of his mind.

 

He slowly nodded and squinted into the light to see the doctor looking down at him. The spectacle of Hannibal being seemingly over a hundred feet tall startled Will awake and he quickly sat up and backed himself against the wall behind him, hyperventilating.

 

“Calm down, everything’s ok-“ Hannibal tried to coo, but Will was clearly terrified, not remembering the situation earlier. He stumbled to his feet, not even bothering to notice that he was stark naked, and tried to sprint in the opposite direction as the doctor.

 

“Will, wait!” Hannibal called, and before Will could notice, he was tumbling off the side of the bed, which was an enormous drop for the two-inch man. He screamed as he flew through the air and just as he was about to hit the wooden floor in a splat, Hannibal’s hand reached over and broke his fall. Will landed on his palm in an “oof” and laid flat on his back for several seconds.

 

“You must be careful, Will. There are a million ways to hurt yourself at this size.” Hannibal warned.

 

“I must be dreaming…I have to be dreaming. This can’t be real-“ Will mumbled to himself, curling up into a fetal position.

 

“Will, don’t you remember? You tried to run from the police yesterday and arrived at my office. I gave you a-“

“You gave me that potion from your grandfather in Germany-“

“-Lithuania…” Hannibal corrected under his breath.

“-and…you! Did you did this to me?!” Will cried, pointing a tiny, accusatory finger at the doctor.

“Now, Will, you’re being hysterical. I offered it as a solution but neither of us knew this would happen.”

 

Will just stared up at the doctor in disbelief.

“I can’t go home because the police are there and my dogs would probably eat me, I can’t go out into the cold because I’d freeze within a matter of minutes, and I can’t go back to prison because…well I just can’t.” Will grumbled.

 

The doctor and the little man stared at each other in silence.

 

“…Well, what now?” Will mumbled.

 

“We could start with getting you some clothes.” Hannibal began.

 

Will looked down and immediately covered himself, blushing in embarrassment.

 

Hannibal chuckled and turned around to set Will on the desk behind him.

 

“Your lucky I had time to sew you some trousers before you woke up,” Hannibal mentioned, pulling out a pair of grey pants that were the perfect size for the tiny man.

 

“You…you made these for me? I didn’t know you could sew…” Will murmured, slipping the pants over his trembling legs and tightening the piece of string that worked as a belt.

 

“A perfect fit,” Hannibal smiled. “Now, I must ask you; How are you feeling now?”

 

“I’m feeling…ok. I’m still lightheaded and a bit nauseous. Whatever that was tasted rancid.”

 

“Hmm…would you allow me the honor of performing a quick check-up? I must admit as a former medical professional, I’m absolutely fascinated.” Hannibal began, taking out a small medical bag from under his desk and turning on the desk lamp, aiming the light straight at Will.

 

“Uh…no sure go right ahead- as long as you don’t pin me down like a butterfly and hang me on your wall.” Will joked.

 

“You needn’t worry about that, dear Will.” Hannibal replied, pulling out a stethoscope from the bag and placing the earbuds in each ear.

 

“Alright stand up straight and take a deep breath for me, please,” Hannibal began, placing the cool disk on Will’s chest- which was large enough to cover Will’s entire upper torso. Will obeyed, inhaling and exhaling slowly and looking up at the doctor for a reaction.

 

“…Fascinating,” Hannibal whispered.

 

“What? What is it?” Will called up.

 

“Your heart is beating almost four times faster than normal- like a mouse’s heartbeat.” Hannibal answered.

 

“What does that mean?” Will answered shyly.

 

“It means that your entire bodily systems are working at quadruple the speed. I’m surprised you can even hear or speak at a normal rate.” The doctor explained.

 

Will furrowed his brow and looked down at the disk covering his chest again.

 

Hannibal frowned, and then put away the stethoscope.

 

“Excuse me for a moment…” he spoke before standing up and exiting the room briefly. He returned with a small scale meant for weighing tea leaves for tea bags.

 

He set down the scale on the desk beside where Will was standing and pressed several buttons.

 

“Step upon the scale please and we’ll get your weight.”

 

Will obeyed and stepped on the scale, and after a few seconds, there was a beep.

 

“6 ounces…” Hannibal began, “If I thought you needed to gain few pounds before-“ the doctor joked.

 

Will rolled his eyes and stepped off the scale as Hannibal jotted down notes on the side.

 

Hannibal then took out a magnifying glass and hovered it over Will, inspecting every bit of him, from head to toe.

 

“This is amazing- every bone, every bit of muscle, all internal organs…” Hannibal mumbled to himself.

 

“I’m glad this all amazes you, but I’d really like to get back to normal at some point, you know…” Will reminded.

 

“What? Oh…oh yes of course, in all due time, Will…Now could you please lift your arms above your head?” Hannibal replied back, examining Will closer with the magnifying glass.

 

Will frowned, knowing he wasn’t fully being listened to, but eventually obeyed and lifted his arms up.

 

Hannibal’s finger approached him and gently stroked Will’s side, feeling each of his ribs.

 

“Incredible…” he muffled to himself.

 

“Can we start talking about what I’m supposed to do now?” Will asked.

 

Hannibal paused and slowly put down the magnifying glass.

 

“What do you mean?” He asked.

 

“I mean, there was a great way of escaping the police, but what do I do now? They won’t stop looking for me and I’m not in the position to escape the country- especially at this size. What do I do after I get brought back to normal?” Will asked.

 

Hannibal turned off the blinding desk lamp and finally started paying full attention to what Will was saying. “Let’s not focus on such things now.” he replied.

 

He was starting to enjoy Will at this size. 

 

“Now, how about we retire to the kitchen. Dinner’s in the oven.” The doctor offered, setting out a hand on the desk and after a long moment of silence, Will sighed and stepped onto the hand cautiously where he was carried away into the next room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is on the way <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal get into a fight. Will realizes how powerless he is.

Will sat there on the dining room table beside Hannibal, silent, wrapped in one of Dr Lecter’s velvet handkerchiefs, wearing it as a shawl to cover his trembling body. Using an upside-down jam jar as a chair, an upside-down cup as a table, and a bottlecap for a plate, Will stared down at the small pile of minced vegetables before him. Hannibal sat at the table facing him, cutting away at a medium rare pepper-crusted T-bone steak with a side of the same veggies. He lifted the forkful of meat to his lips and peered over at Will, who hadn’t touched his plate.

 

“What’s wrong, Will? Do you not like the meal?” Hannibal asked. “I would offer you some meat, but your stomach has obviously shrunk and wouldn’t be able to break the tissue down,” the doctor explained.

 

“No, it’s not that. It’s just…never mind,” Will mumbled.

 

“If you have something to say-“ Hannibal began, but Will eventually spoke up.

 

“I’d just really like to know…if…if there’s an antidote to this?”

 

“Will, I told you we mustn’t focus on such things now- there are more important matters to ta-“

 

“You’ve been avoiding the topic all night. I just want to know if there’s a way to reverse this.”

 

“You’ve only been this size for a few hours. You really do tend to worry too much. At this size you’re much easier to hide you from the police, and for someone in your position, being unseen should be the top priority,” Hannibal explained, setting down his utensils to draw his full attention to the tiny man before him. “Why are you in such a rush to revert back?”

 

“Do you really want to know why?!” Will asked in a rather accusatory tone.

 

“Yes, Will. I really want to know why,” Hannibal replied bluntly.

 

“It’s because I feel helpless. I feel extremely vulnerable, Hannibal. I don’t want to be dependent on you like I am now, but at this size I have no choice. I don’t even have proper clothing!” Will cried angrily, emphasizing his point by gesturing to the kerchief he was wearing to cover himself. “Throughout my entire life, I’ve just wanted to feel normal. Now I feel like anything but.”

 

Hannibal furrowed his brow and stared at Will in confusion.

 

“You have to understand, Hannibal. This isn’t a way to live.” Will confessed.

 

Suddenly, Will could see that Hannibal’s look of confusion slowly melted into anger.

 

“You come to me for help. I shelter you from the police, I give you place to stay, a bed to sleep in, food to eat and a table to eat it at, and you want to tell me that this isn’t a way to live?” Hannibal answered, a strong undertone of frustration hiding behind his voice. “You test my patience, Will- and I consider myself man who is slow to anger.”

 

Seeing Hannibal so angry and so much larger than him sent Will into immediate survival mode. He hunched his shoulders and crossed his arms protectively over his chest as his legs trembled in fear.

 

“I…I uh…Nevermind actually. I think I just want to go to bed.” Will replied back quietly.

 

“Oh do you now?” Hannibal grumbled back, Will’s statement only increasing his anger. “You want to go to bed? I’ll give you a bed…” the doctor said, suddenly standing up from the table.

 

Will stumbled out of his chair and quickly began backing up in the other direction, but Hannibal was too quick for him. The doctor reached out and in one swoop, grabbed the tiny man forcefully.

 

Will screamed, trying his best to squirm out of Hannibal’s grasp.

 

“LET ME GO! GET OFF OF ME!” He squawked.

 

“If you want to act like a spoiled child, I’ll treat you like a spoiled child.” Hannibal growled, pacing down the hall and approaching the stairs up to the attic.

 

Will peered up the dark stairway in horror and as they proceeded to the attic, he knew that he’d made a grave mistake of offending Hannibal.

 

When they arrived in the dim gloomy attic space, Will was already incredibly anxious of what Hannibal had in store for him, but when he saw the empty birdcage that Hannibal was approaching, his heart immediately filled to the brim with terror.

 

“NO! PLEASE, DR LECTER STOP!” Will cried, pounding the doctor’s hand that was holding him a bit too tightly than needed.

 

The doctor ignored him and walked up to the cage, opening the latch and forcefully tossing Will inside, so forceful that Will’s head hit the back of the cage, causing him to cry out an collapse on the cage’s floor.

 

Dr Lecter slammed the door shut and turned the lock, securing him in the cold, rocking prison. “You will soon understand that this is what needs to be done. You _will_ learn manners, Will,” the doctor warned, before turning away and exiting the room.

 

 _“No..please…”_ Will groaned, trying to break through the extreme dizziness caused by the collision, but eventually he succumbed and passed out, sprawled across the unsteady cold metal flooring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 on the way! And Happy Halloween <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal tells Will about "the plan."

Will woke up several hours later with a biting headache at what he assumed was the next morning. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly finding himself on the floor of the metal birdcage Hannibal had left him in just hours before. He slowly got to his feet and walked up to the bars.

 

“Hello?” Will called out with a hoarse voice. “Is anyone there?”

 

It was then that he noticed the baby monitor set on the floor directly under where the cage was being hung. If Will made any noise, it would be fed into the other monitor where Hannibal was. Moments later, Will heard footsteps walking up the stairs.

 

The door to the attic slowly opened and in walked Hannibal in a dark blue dress shirt and grey slacks.

  
“Good morning, Will,” the doctor said, gently flicking on the lights.

 

Will didn’t reply back.

 

“I’d like to apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was uncalled for. I do tend to be defensive when guests question my hospitality,” Hannibal explained.

 

Will still didn’t reply.

 

Hannibal pulled up a chair and sat beside the cage, still not moving to release Will.

 

“I have thought hard about your situation and I think I can propose a solution,” the doctor said.

 

Will paused.

 

“Really?” He asked, finally speaking up.

 

“It will take a tole on you, but I can assure you- it’s fool proof,” Hannibal said, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a silver key. He stood up and paced towards the cage and Will couldn’t help but take several nervous steps back. Hannibal unlocked the door to the cage and slid in his hand, reaching for him.

 

“No-“ Will began, stepping back.

 

Hannibal paused.

 

“Just…lay it flat. I don’t want you to grab me like that again,” Will explained.

 

Hannibal sighed and obeyed, reaching his hand in and laying it palm-up flat open and Will reluctantly stepped on and allowed himself to be carried out.

 

Hannibal gently set his hand down on the desk beside him and letting Will transfer himself to the new surface.

 

“There needs to be trust between us for this to work, Will. I vow to control my temper and work with you in the future to ensure your best interest,” Hannibal promised.

 

Will nodded softly. “I trust you,” he affirmed. “But…what is the plan you were mentioning?”

 

“We will need to hide you obviously…for a few months at least,” Hannibal began.

 

“Months?!” Will cried.

 

“Just enough time for the police to lose your trail. You’re a wanted man, Will, and we can’t risk anyone knowing youre here—in whatever condition you may be. If they find you here in your state, I guarantee you’d be in for a much less fun time at the station,” Hannibal explained.

 

Will grimaced, imagining himself being shipped off to a lab somewhere to be experimented on; poked and prodded like an animal.

 

“Ok…what do you want me to do?” Will asked sheepishly.

 

“Allow me to do most of the work. Your job is to lay low—be small, if you will—“

 

Will rolled his eyes.

 

“-Until I concoct a plan,” Hannibal finished.

 

“So I just have to sit here and wait all day—for months?” Will asked angrily.

 

“Unfortunately so. I have clients to attend to on Monday through Thursday, but I will be at your beckoned call in the evenings and on Friday through Sunday,” Hannibal assured.

 

Will sulked. Being at the size he was, there was barely anything he could do to fill that time.

 

“Well what am I supposed to do until then?”

 

“You’re a smart man, Will. I’m sure you’ll find something to do,” Hannibal explained. “All I ask is that you keep any noise to a minimum and stay away from windows.”

 

Hannibal then stood up from his seat and brushed off his coat and began heading for the door.

 

“Where are you going?” Will asked, his eyes following him.

 

“I have a client appointment in five minutes. This session will be held in the home so your silence is vital. I’m sure you understand,” Hannibal explained, heading for the door, but leaving it slightly cracked for Will’s courtesy.

 

Several moments later, Will heard a knock at the door, followed by Hannibal’s footsteps approaching the door. “Ah, Mr Strong, please come in.”

 

The men proceeded towards the living area for their session, leaving Will alone in the attic to pass the time by himself. The tiny man sighed and sat down cross-legged on the table and began the wait.


End file.
